


All Was Golden

by can_opener



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, School, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I don’t love him. I really don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Golden

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my dearest raffael, since he makes my days happy, even though we are only friends.
> 
> beta: fewisnotonfire ♥

I woke up to the sound of my noisy alarm blaring out it’s usual irritating tone. I tried to go back to sleep after that, but I figured out that I couldn’t, so I decided not to force myself anymore, and just check for the things that I might’ve need for school today. The clock read 4:30, and suddenly a smile graced onto my lips. Today was Monday, and after two boring days, I was gonna see Phil again. As cheesy as it seemed, I was excited to see him again. He was not my boyfriend or whatever; he just made my days happy, because mine weren’t, well, before I met him.

Many people would consider him as the weird, artsy kid who sat at the corner of the classroom with his face concentrated on whatever he was drawing on his paper, but that was what made him unique to me. He was imperfect, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He could see the world in a way that amazed me. He could see the good in people that nobody, even I could. He was just the literal meaning of amazing to me, and I was not attracted to him in whatever ways imaginable.

I arrived in school three minutes before the bell rang. Although I woke up earlier than usual, procrastination would still find it’s way to grace itself to my morning. But today I wasn’t panting though, I was calm and cool until I saw the ray of sunshine standing in front of the classroom door.

“Hey Dan!” Phil called out, and I could see his eyes in their usual bright gleam, and I could not help but smile. He flashed me his classic grin again, and together, albeit silently, we entered the classroom, and sat on our assigned seats. On it’s usual perfect timing, the bell rang, and the teacher strolled in, looking at her students with an air of superiority. The teacher made my head hurt sometimes. Phil was in his ‘in-the-zone’ mode again. Luckily, I was also sat at the farthest corner of the classroom, so I could stare at him and he won’t notice it.

The teacher droned out the lesson today with over dramatic gestures that reminded me of Phil whenever he became annoyed of my antics. Teacher babbled something about aldehydes and how to name them while I stared at Phil, like always, since never in a million years an average person like me couldn’t absorb all the chemical names and compounds in Chemistry.

My mind decided to drift in it’s own way again, and I found myself thinking of Phil. Again.

It was like I loved him in more than a friendly way. It was just that he made my days complete without him realizing it. I didn’t know why, but he always made my heart flutter in a way that it has never had before. He made me feel secure. He made me feel like I belonged. He made me feel like everything belonged to me.

Yes, I don’t love him. I really don’t.

But why would I feel something so big as this towards him? I couldn’t fall for someone like him. I couldn’t fall for someone who had their heart taken by someone.

I just can’t fall for my best friend who is also my brother’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> title credits to when the day met the night by p!atd
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
